


Blood & Bullet

by Ranunculus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin Hybrid, JongKai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Slight Incest, Slight twincest, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranunculus/pseuds/Ranunculus
Summary: The only mistake Kai, a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid, has ever done is choosing to help a human named Sehun and the mistake never goes away. It lands him in an extensive amount of trouble in order to find a cure and in the process, he finds himself falling for Sehun, a simple human who has never gotten anything he wanted.Warnings/Tags: Assassins, murders, a considerable amount of violence, really hardcore (a lot of , too), vampires, werewolves, guns, stakes, sort of like a mafia of Vampires.





	1. Foreword

Kai

Lycan-Vampire Hybrid

125 years old

 

 

Sehun

Human

20 years old

 

 

Jaejoong

Vampire

91 years old

 

 

Jongin

Werewolf

–

 

****Additional Characters** **

Count Castellan, the Blood Padrone (OMC)

Kris

Lay

Amber

Mariella (OC)


	2. Chapter 2

An obscene moan escapes Kai’s throbbing lips when Castellann straddles his hips and slides onto Kai again. Without allowing Kai a moment of respite, he sways his hips forward and starts to ride him into an oblivion of ecstasy. Catching a glorious view of the blonde, lean man rocking his hips back and forth, head thrown back and lips parted wide, Kai lets his own eyes roll back as he clenches them tightly, thrusting his hips up to drive into Castellann’s warm, taut inside. The raw heat that wraps itself around his cock sends him straight to the brink of orgasm while Castellann breaks into purrs, his hand working his own hard member. It is not as though Kai is some inexperienced virgin, he is nowhere near that, but Castellann has his way of bringing any man down to his knees with a single touch of his finger. Ironically enough, it is the only thing Kai loves about Castellann. Because when they are fucking, he is never reminded of the fact that he is working for this heartless wretch.

A small, mischievous smile takes form on Castellann’s bitten lips when he realises Kai is close and has perhaps wandered off a little with his train of thoughts. With a harsh grip on the blonde’s waist, Kai tosses him over to the bed and pins him down, his mouth immediately attacking Castellann’s marble-like chest. Castellann lets out a moan of approval and locks his legs around Kai’s waist to provide him enough access. There is no sense of kindness from either party by this point. Kai touches wherever he can and Castellann grips however he wishes. Their mouths and tongues busy themselves with one another in a sequence of desperate, erotic movement as Kai continues to thrust in and out of the fair-skinned, young, and incredibly appetising man.

Kai buries his face in the crook of Castellann’s neck to catch his breath, both coming down from their high. Their sweat-slicked bodies do not fit together, they never have. Kai has lost count of the instances he had fucked Castellann into the silks of the bed over the decades, but he would never call Castellann his lover and neither would Castellann regard him so.

He rolls over the blonde man and falls on the bed next to him. They lie in silence for a short length of time and once the euphoric sensations have subsided, Castellann gets off the bed and pulls his dressing gown on before lighting a cigar, which smells like vanilla and rum. Like Castellann himself.

He hands Kai the cigar and withdraws it when Kai pins him with a vacant stare. “Oh, right. You do not smoke,” Castellann says with a snide scoff. Reclining gracefully on the chaise lounge near the dresser, he smiles. “What have you on your mind?”

Kai heaves a sigh and props himself up on his elbow, planting his head in his hand. “You.”

“That would seem proper, considering that we had just had sex,” his smile softens to a smirk.

“No,” Kai sits up. He does not miss the way Castellann’s eyes travel along Kai’s bare body, still reeking of sex and blood. “What is your intention behind seducing me tonight?”

A throaty laugh betrays Castellan’s mouth, which had been all over Kai a moment ago. “You are impertinent and harsh, Kai,” he picks up the wineglass, still half-full of cold blood, and takes a gentle sip. “Though that’s what I like about you,” he whispers after swallowing. “But you are _not_ incorrect,” he continues to smirk. “I did have an intention for _seducing_ you into my beds tonight.”

Kai could not help but roll his eyes as he picks up his pants from the floor. “You already know that you don’t have pay my bounty with your body.”

“Oh, I am aware of that. The carnal knowledge is purely for my own satisfaction, I assure you of that,” he brushes his lips to the rim of the wineglass, watching Kai as he dresses himself. “I haven’t been with anyone for a while now.”

“I find that very hard to believe,” Kai snorts with an easy smile.

“Me, too,” Castellann sighs. “But things have been rather exacting lately. I’m in need of your help.”

“So, you did have an intention.”

“Now,” he rises to his feet and curls his hands around the back of Kai’s neck. “Do not be unkind. I would not ask you a favour if only you weren’t the best I’ve got.”

Kai lets out a breath of dismay and presses a kiss to Castellann’s lying lips. It is a kiss which never matters, not to Kai, anyway. “Who do you need me to kill?”

A smile of satisfaction stretches the corners of Castellann’s lips. “You work for me and sometimes, I feel as though I have to convince you to take an assignment,” he laughs.

“Only because it is fascinating to see the Blood Padrone try,” he fists a handful of Castellann’s hair and smashes their mouths together. Kai only lets him go after swallowing Castellann’s hearty moan when their tongues touch.

Castellann clicks his tongue and makes his way to the dresser. He pulls out an envelope. “There has been an unauthorised Turning last week in Pathware Alley. It is a woman,” he tosses the envelope to Kai. He finds the details of the assignment along with plenty of cash.  “Track her down. Kill her.”

“And you need your _best_ do this simple work?”

“She’s a New-born. You know how violent New-borns can be,” he shrugs.

Kai presses his lips into a thin line and stares at Castellann. “You and I both know I am not that naïve to buy that. What is the real reason?”

“Oh, God,” Castellann sighs heavily. “Sometimes I hate how clever you can be.” There is a hint of satire in his tone, but Kai ignores it. “Fine. The Vampire who turned her is a member of the Circle.”

“And you’re looking out for him, is that all?” Kai doubts it greatly.

“No. He came to me personally and said that the woman has… Daemon blood. Just have not realised it. She’s probably undergoing transition as we speak.”

Kai blinks and then smiles. “Daemon blood. That should slow down the process of the transition. Now, that’s interesting.”

Castellann’s lips curl sourly. “Try not to have too much fun with it and return soon.”

“I _won’t_ be returning soon,” Kai pockets the envelope after buttoning his shirt up. He does not see any disappointment in Castellann’s mien. “But I can promise you the task will be completed.”

“I have no doubt it would,” he leans in for a brief kiss and pulls away. “Get it done before she starts feeding.”

Kai nods his head and gathers his handguns before strapping them to his hips and thigh. “Anything else?”

“No,” Castellann has returned to his wineglass and chaise lounge. “Just don’t disappoint me.”

“Have I ever?”

The smirk on Castellann’s lips is enough answer. Kai takes his leave, pulling his jacket over his white shirt, which smells like Castellann now.

 

=/=

 

The night has been trying as it is, Sehun certainly does not want to aggravate it only to lengthen the night into further misery. Unfortunately for him, he never gets what he wants. Life is just cruel and unjust, especially to those who has it worse than others—most of the time, at least. And he blames himself for it. He could have left when he had the chance. He could have gone with his father. Instead, he had chosen to stay with alcoholic, depressed mother, and rot in this rat hole.

“Mum, I’m home,” he announces himself when he lets himself into the house, in case his mother is home with another “john”. The silence suggests that he is either alone or his mother has zonked out, hopefully in her bed, so that Sehun won’t have to trouble himself to carry her to her bed.

He chucks his bag on the couch and picks up the scattered magazines on the floor with a laboured sigh. Empty bottles of Baileys are left open on the coffee table. It is a tiring walk from the community college he has the misfortune of getting into and he is dead exhausted to his bones, so searching the house for his drunk mother is not on top of his priority list at the moment.

He collapses onto the couch and turns the TV on. His stomach growls as if on cue and he groans to dismiss the hunger. He would have to make dinner again and it is already around seven in the evening. Letting out another sigh, he turns the TV off and pushes himself up and off the couch.

“Mum?!” he squawks again, but receives no response. Shaking his head, he strides upstairs and locks himself in his room.

Life is a failure. _He_ is a failure. Well, there isn’t anyone for him to make proud, anyway. He is a failure to himself. His mother has stopped caring about pretty much everything after Dad had walked out on them. Sehun was a good student, but it is hard to juggle three part-time jobs, studies, and a boozer for a mother, who attracts too much trouble for her own good. Eventually, Sehun has stopped paying too much attention to all of them.

He sits up on the edge of his bed, debating whether to head down and make dinner or to just go to sleep and let his mother starve herself in oblivion. Scrubbing his face with his palms, he stands up and discards his cardigan before hurrying back downstairs after finding his mother’s bedroom empty.

He finds her in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen counter with her arms covering her head on the counter. “Mum?” he calls, flicking the light switch on. “You all right?”

His mother does not answer. She is shivering and she lets out a low whimper. _Is she crying,_ Sehun wonders. She cries, she cries a lot, but she never cries when she’s drunk. That is the whole point why she sold herself to alcoholism.

“Mum?” he says again and walks over to her. “Is… something the matter?” he brings a hand to her back. They rarely have conversations anymore. Sehun had insisted that she gets help countless times, but in the end, his mother has always had the last say. “Mum.” He gently squeezes her shoulder from behind.

Her head shoots up and spins around in one sharp movement, which startles Sehun, but not as much as her snarl when she bares her teeth… her _fangs_ , her eyes completely black. Sehun stumbles back before he falls to the ground. His eyes bulge out, heart pounds, and chest heaves—all struggling for a drop of air. He crawls back as his mother rises to her full height, face completely ashen and mouth hanging open like a monster’s.

A murderous and shrill shriek fills the kitchen. Sehun tries to move, but the horror that washes through him keeps him paralysed.

“I’m so,” his mother pants out in gasps. “hungry.” She drops to her knees and lunges at Sehun, clawing at him.

Sehun fights the urge to hit her at first, but when her sharp nails lacerate his forearm, rendering it to bleed and her fangs latch themselves onto the side of his neck, he lets out a cry and gives her a brutal stomp on her shoulder before hurrying onto his feet. Both his neck and arm are bleeding, but the wound on his neck is deadly excruciating. It does not stop him, though, as he races for the door.

But before he could reach it, a brutal tug on his neck yanks him back and sends him crashing against the back of the couch. “Mum! What happened to you?!” he cries, tears of horror stinging in his eyes.

His mother tilts her head to the side, eyeing the blood on her son’s neck like a feral predator about to pounce on its prey. “I need… blood,” she mutters and lowers to a crouch. “I need your blood,” she says, lifting a hand to Sehun’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

Sehun, frozen and terrified, sits still and unmoving as his mother probes his neck. She leans in and licks the wound. Sehun clenches his eyes and begins to sob silently. This can’t be happening. This is a bloody nightmare.

His shoe came up to his mother’s stomach at once and he shoves her back with a ruthless kick. Freed momentarily, Sehun reaches for the vase on the side table and smashes it on the side of his mother’s head. She hardly flinches as she lurches forward again, this time, the corners of her mouth are almost ripped open with her fangs grown longer and bigger.

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up,_ he chants to himself and trips over the leg of the side table, falling back to the floor. “Don’t do this,” he rasps, sobbing for air as tears roll down his cheeks unchecked. He could barely register any of what is happening to his brain, let alone process it. He could not scream, he isn’t sure if anyone would even hear him if he did.

He sucks in a gasp and screws his eyes shut when his mother dives forward. What he hears next almost rips his heart out of his chest and his ears ring, deafened for a moment. He cracks an eye open and finds his mother covered in her own blood, her mouth hanging open in shock. Driven into momentary paralysis, Sehun could do nothing but gape at the horror before his eyes. Then slowly the pain ebbs into numbness, which takes over his brain as his mother falls to her knees and behind her, a tall man, clad in black, stands with a silver gun in his hand.

“H-how did… you get in?” Sehun manages to ask once he has found his voice.

The stranger smirks. “That is what you choose to chime about while I have just shot her?” he lets out a soft chuckle. “You must not really be that fond of her.”

Sehun runs out of breath and he suffocates, crawling away from his mother. “Wh-what… wh-what d-d-did you do?”

“Saved your life, that is,” the man clasps his hands to the sides of his mother’s head after securing his gun in its holster at his thigh. “You might not want to watch this.”

Sehun’s eyes are far too wide open for them to close right now. He tries to speak, he tries to get up, but he just couldn’t. The man plunges his fist into his mother’s back and Sehun cries out breathlessly before he rips her beating heart out and lets her collapse to the ground, only inches away from Sehun.

“M-Mum?” he exhales shakily, lifting a trembling hand to touch her. “No… No!”

“ _Mum_?” the stranger says. “Well, Castellann certainly forgot to mention she has a son,” he groans with a vexed frown on his brows. “Up,” he orders, but Sehun closes his eyes, on the verge of passing out. “Get up.”

“You… killed her.” His voice comes out as a mere whisper.

“She would have killed you,” he says nonchalantly.

“You killed her,” Sehun says again, as though to convince himself that it has happened.

“Right. Quit stating the obvious and get on your feet.”

When Sehun does not respond, the murderer grabs him by the arm and hauls him to his feet. For the first time, Sehun meets the killer’s eyes and his blood runs cold. “Are you… going to kill me, too?” he asks in a whisper, swallowing hard as a tear trickles down his cheek.

The murderer’s piercing gaze drops to Sehun’s bleeding neck and he lets out a sigh of disappointment. Suddenly, Sehun becomes conscious of the pain again. “You’re bitten,” the man says as a matter of fact.

“She… bit me,” Sehun lets out, glancing down at his dead mother and her heart resting beside her. “What… what is happening?” his head spins like he is caught in a whirlpool.

“Fuck,” the man utters under his breath and raises a gun to Sehun’s throat. “I’m going to have to kill you.”

Sehun does not harbour the energy to react to that declaration. He is no longer certain that he is even standing on his feet. So, he waits. He waits for it all to be over.

 

=/=

 

He waits. He waits for the boy to fight, to defend himself. But the dark-haired, lanky, possibly poorly nourished boy stands still, vulnerable and defenceless. Kai could not help but survey the boy’s fear in his face. But there is also hopelessness. Which is even more intriguing. And then the boy’s lips part softly as he whispers, “Please.”

The plea sends a direct pang to Kai’s heart. Castellann did not send him here to kill the boy. But the boy is bitten and taking the fact that his mother had Daemon blood into account, the boy must have a proportion of the cursed blood within him, which means he would not be in transition at least for a couple of days. It would only be appropriate to let the Circle decide what should be done with the unlikely victim of circumstance. Kai has no authorisation to kill anyone but the Vampire he is sent for. Perhaps Castellann would choose to cure the boy. But why must Kai put himself through all that trouble when he could just end the boy’s life here and be on his way? He could defend himself against the Circle if he were questioned. It isn’t like he is a stranger to breaking the rules.

He lowers his gun and the boy opens his reddened eyes, eyelashes clumped together in tears. “She’s dead. And she’s not going to come back. So, try not to mope over it,” he says, holstering his gun.

“You murdered her. People will… find out,” the boy says with more tears staining his crimsoned cheeks.

“I strongly doubt it,” Kai scoffs. “Your mummy here was in transition. She had to feed and she _would_ have fed.”

“F-f-feed?”

“Blood,” he mutters as he picks up the heart and pokes into it until he has found a silver bullet. Pocketing it, he says, “I don’t think you believe in ghost stories?”

“What?” the boy leans himself against the nearby wall and clasps his hands over his mouth. “She… tried to kill me. She’s my… mother.”

“She’s a Vampire.”

The boy’s eyes flit up at once and just when Kai thinks they could be any more horrified, they start to sheen with petrified tears. “No… What? _Vampire_? Are… are you… one?”

“For the most part, yes.”

“No!” he cries. “You’re mad! God, I’m going mad.”

“Oh, I’d be glad to hear your reasoning for why she was trying to eat you when I get the time,” he crosses the small distance between them and the boy shrinks into the wall. “But right now, I’m in a rush. So, do cooperate.”

“Wha—” he is cut off when Kai jabs him in the face, hard enough to knock the boy out of his senses and Kai quickly catches him before he could tumble to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think you’re doing bringing a human into the manor?!” Jaejoong’s roar erupts into the bathroom and Kai lets out a despondent sigh, cracking an eye open.

“Can a man at least get a respite when he’s in the bath?”

A wave of infuriation crosses Jaejoong’s forever upset expression. “Castellann said you won’t be returning for a while and you show up in here again the very next day with a Turned human.”

Kai scans the Vampire from head to feet. Jaejoong is sharp as ever in his suit, but he is not carrying any guns with him today. Kai raises a knee and smirks in his way, arms resting on the edge of the bath. “He is not Turned yet. Though, when did Castellann tell you this? Before or after you fucked him last night?”

“Before. But I don’t see how that’s relevant right now,” he scoffs.

“Oh, it’s relevant, all right,” Kai screws his eyes shut and leans his head back on the bathtub. “You ought to give up hope on your innocent puppy love, Jaejoong. You know he only sees you as a prick when he needs it. But if it is any comfort to you, I think he prefers you when he wants it gentle.”

Jaejoong falls silent. “I am not here to discuss Castellann’s preferences in bed,” he spits through his teeth when a moment passes. “Why is there a human locked up in the cellar?”

“He’s bitten.”

Jaejoong exhales as though his patience is being tested. Kai must admit he likes seeing him flustered. “I saw that. If it is unauthorised Turning, you could have just killed him. Or did you not kill him because you pitied him? Because that is highly unlikely of you.”

“I didn’t have orders,” Kai says nonchalantly. “Where is Castellann, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “But he is going to want to get rid of the boy. What happens when he wakes up? How much does he already know?”

Kai could not help a sigh as he lifts his head to fix Jaejoong with a tired glare. “He is drugged. He won’t wake up for a good while. Now, will you stop worrying yourself?”

“How can I not worry myself?” he says with a deep frown on his thick eyebrows. His red lips are a beautiful contrast to his incredibly pale face. Like a bud of red rose in a field of snow. Kai almost wishes Jaejoong would not just stand there with all those layers of clothes so that he would be able to admire his pale body as well. “Castellann would listen to whatever that you say, though. He would believe you. And he would not punish you for bringing in a human,” he sighs, casting his gaze low. “He can be unjust.”

“To be fair, Jaejoong, you have known Castellann long enough to know that he has no code of morality.”

The man runs his fingers through his golden hair. “Neither do you. We all try too hard to be in his good graces, but you do it with a snap of your fingers.”

“Precisely. You all try _too_ hard. I don’t really _want_ to be in his good graces.”

A small smile tugs at a corner of Jaejoong’s lips. “Now, that’s a lie.”

“No, it isn’t,” he shrugs. “I only fuck him because he bends over easily for it. I’d go for you instead of him any day, any time.”

Jaejoong licks his grinning lips. “Sounds like an invitation into that bath.”

“I’ve got plenty of room.” Kai makes certain that his gaze is not averted from Jaejoong with a feral hunger building in the pit of his stomach as Jaejoong strips, allotting painful minutes to every piece of clothing. Kai clenches his teeth, enjoying the sight, though he wants to get over there and rip the clothes off himself. “You’re teasing,” he says impatiently and groans when Jaejoong flashes a lopsided grin, still in his plaguy pants. “At this rate, I’m going to come before I would even get a chance to touch you.”

“That would be a shame,” he mutters and gets rid of everything below his waist before getting into the bath. Kai smiles to himself when he finds Jaejoong already halfway hard. “Because I would really like you to fuck my mouth.”

“Did you walk in here having ideas beforehand?”

“Shut up,” Jaejoong silences him with his mouth, forcing his tongue past Kai’s lips at once. Grabbing a fistful of Jaejoong’s hair, Kai sucks on his tongue, lips, giving Jaejoong’s mouth a dirty exploration of his own tongue. The bath is obviously too small for them both, but it is nothing to complain about. Kai spreads his legs wide enough for Jaejoong to fit between them. Normally, Kai would have bent him over and made him scream all through it, but neither of them has the leisure for it at the moment. “I still hate you,” Jaejoong mumbles, pressing wet kisses to Kai’s neck and collarbone.

“By all means, do so,” Kai purrs into his ear and rocks his hips to grind against Jaejoong. “But do it after we’ve fucked.” The water salaciously slaps between their lower bodies as Jaejoong starts to thrust, providing both equal amounts of friction and lubrication. “Lean back.”

Jaejoong obliges, resting on the other end of the bath. Kai takes his position between Jaejoong’s legs this time and humps him without holding back. Within seconds, Jaejoong’s moans fill the bathroom as his hands clutch onto Kai’s shoulders, lips desperately searching for Kai’s. Finding them, he bites on Kai’s bottom lip and sucks on the blood the smears his tongue. With every thrust, Jaejoong’s moans amplify, accompanied with a bunch of profanities. Every Vampire in the manor could probably hear him screaming by now, not that Kai would complain about it. If anything, he wants Jaejoong moan louder. He picks up the pace of his thrusts when Jaejoong throws his head back, edging closer to his climax.

Kneeling up, Kai grips Jaejoong’s hair at the back of his head and thrusts into his mouth. “Fuck,” he lets out, arching his neck as Jaejoong sucks him, his red lips wrapped so beautifully around Kai’s shaft. Kai fixes his eyes on Jaejoong, sliding in and out of Jaejoong’s hot, wet mouth and lets out a low grown when Jaejoong swirls his tongue around his cock, pulling back a little to lick the slit.

Kai cups his chin and kisses him sloppily when they come almost simultaneously. “Good boy,” he breathes against Jaejoong’s lips and wipes his come dripping from the corner of Jaejoong’s lips with his thumb before climbing out of the bath. “Let’s do it on a bed next time. I’ve missed you.”

Jaejoong continues to pant, idly staring at the ceiling while Kai proceeds to towel himself. “Is this all that you plan to do for the rest of your eternal life?”

Kai lifts a curious brow. “If you want to fuck me instead, all you have to do is buy me dinner and ask politely.”

Jaejoong faces him with a sour scowl. “That is not what I meant. You have been here longer than any of us. You have served Castellann the longest. You’ve been with him even before he became the Blood Padrone. It seems that you just kill anyone he asks you to kill and fuck around with anyone who’s willing. Sometimes, you disappear to god knows where and you show up again, and suddenly, you have all his attention.”

“I’m a Blood Hunter, just as you. I do what you are doing, Jaejoong. So, keep the judgment to yourself.”

“Fair point,” he shrugs. “But I do want more.”

“Oh. Immortality is not enough for you, apparently?”

“How many have you killed?”

“Do you really think I’d keep a tally of that?” he pulls his pants on and straps his guns to his hip and thigh. “You’ve lived long enough to know that we can’t have sentiments.”

Jaejoong heaves a sigh and relieves himself from the bath. “Have you ever fallen in love?”

Kai puts a pause on his effort to buckle the belt and looks up at Jaejoong. “I don’t believe in such nonsense.”

“Nonsense? It’s not bigfoot, Kai. Love exists and it is not nonsense,” he snorts, shaking his head.

“Well, have _you_?” he resumes to dressing himself and tosses a clean towel over to Jaejoong.

“A couple of times,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders. “Heartbroken each time,” his face wilts.

“And that is why I don’t choose to believe in it.” he captures Jaejoong’s chin in his hand and brushes their lips together. “Bed next time,” he says and steps out of the bathroom.

 

=/=

 

A brutal thirst yanks him back to the land of the living. Sehun finds his eyelids incredibly heavy when he attempts to lift them. He is met with the same darkness he was lost in a moment ago and lets out a groan, shifting to his side. Something stings at the side of his neck. The hard ground he is lying on registers to him when he presses a hand to it. His throat feels like sand, aching for a drop of water.

He blinks his bleary eyes rapidly to clear his vision when he sees a silhouette approaching him. “Right about time,” he hears a familiar voice say.

“Wh… where am I?” Sehun manages to croak out and swallows to wet his throat.

He receives no answer as a grip clutches at his arm and yanks him up to a sitting position. “Well, good morning, sunshine,” the voice chimes. Sehun raises a hand to the side of his neck that has been biting at his nerves and his hand meets a gauze pad. His mind is instantly flooded by string of macabre memories and he sucks in a gasp.

_No, no. It can’t be real._

He flinches away from the man’s grip, gawking at him. “Who are you?!”

“That is no proper way to greet your saviour,” the man clicks his tongue. “What is your name?” he inquires after a moment.

Sehun hesitates, but decides to answer, anyway. “Se… Sehun.”

“All right, Sehun. I need you to listen to me very carefully so that I won’t have to repeat myself. If you find it hard to believe, I don’t think there is much for me to do about it. I’m not going to hurt you. Not until you give me a reason to do so. My name is Kai. You might remember me from last night. You are feeling a little drowsy because you were drugged, but it’ll wear off completely in a moment. And when it does, I need you to be at your best behaviour and not piss me off, understand? You were bitten by your mother last night, who was accidentally turned into a Vampire. I know you must only know Vampires from corny Vampire romance novels and movies, but I can assure you in reality, we really enjoy having humans for breakfast. So, I would advise you to not to do anything stupid while you’re here because this place is infested with Vampires and each and every one of them knows that you’re here. That said, I brought you here to find a way to cure you while it is still possible. You will not be in harm’s way so long comply with my orders and cooperate with me, do you understand?”

The man is blethering, Sehun thinks, but is far too horrified to voice the thought out. _Vampires_. Is someone playing a sick joke on him? _Vampires._ His mind is cast to his mother. His _dead_ mother. A sob rises in his throat and he chokes on it, eyes burning with fresh, hot tears. _Vampires._

“Is my mother… really… dead?” he asks.

“I’m afraid so,” he rises to his full height and holds out a hand. Sehun stares at it for a beat.

“ _You_ killed her.”

“I put her out of her misery is more like it,” he sighs and forcefully grabs hold of Sehun’s arm, pulling him up to his feet. Sehun staggers, falling against the man who grapples an arm around his waist.

“No… she can’t be… dead,” his head spins and his knees almost buckle.

“All of this will end sooner than you think.”

Sehun does not find the energy to protest when he is dragged out of the cramped, dank space. He loses his footing on the stairs over and over that the man stops in his tracks at one point before scooping Sehun up in his arms. Too weak to fight, Sehun defeatedly clings onto the man’s neck and closes his eyes. “Please… don’t kill me,” he whispers as the agony his chest spreads to the rest of his body.

“Then hope that you will be cured. Otherwise, I will be left with no choice but to do just that.”

Sehun sobs into the man’s chest. He knows his mother would have killed him if it weren’t for this stranger. Nevertheless, he could not escape the horror of the reality that his only family is now dead. He has heard of Vampires roaming the earth, but has never even considered of believing it. Especially not with silver guns.

He is brought into brightness which blinds him momentarily. “Water,” he exhales roughly.

“Can you stand?” the man asks, but does not wait for his response as he lowers Sehun to the ground and on his feet. The room is vast and grand, like a royal dream. It is too much to take in all at once. Gold and maroon paints everything in the room. A black, shiny piano sits in the middle of it while golden canisters and cushions are strewn all over the carpeted floor. “Here.”

Sehun shifts his languid gaze to the man and the chalice of water he is holding out. With a newfound strength, Sehun rips the chalice from his hand and downs the cold water in big, hasty gulps. He slows down with the drink when his eyes land on the men and women entering the room, dressed impeccably well, all as pale as the moon.

He lowers the chalice and surveys every one of them with keen eyes. His breath hitches when a cold hand curls around his wrist and the man, who said his name is Kai, pulls Sehun to stand behind him.

“I’m only here to see Castellann. I want no trouble,” Kai says and Sehun peers over the man’s shoulder to look at the countless people flooding into the room.

“We were just curious as to why you would bring a human in here and not have his blood,” one of them says with a hint of mockery in his tone. “Is it a pet for Castellann?”

“The Count does not associate directly with humans,” a woman says, pushing past the crowd. “No one has brought a human in here in centuries.”

Sehun’s blood begins to pound in his ears as he fists his hand around Kai’s shirt at the back. He eyes the guns on Kai’s sides and dismisses the temptation to grab one of them. He would need at least fifty bullets to kill them all and Sehun has a hunch that he may not the best marksman. He is not even any good with darts or BB guns.

“What is all this fuss about?” a soft, clear voice courses through the crown before a blonde man emerges, clad in a black suit and a gold chain holding a ruby pendant worn round his neck. He cocks an eyebrow at Kai after catching Sehun peeking over Kai’s shoulder. “Mind if I ask you what is your intention for bringing a human into my home?”

“I have a reason, Castellann,” Kai says. “This boy is the son of the woman you sent me to kill two nights ago. He’s bitten. By accident.”

Castellann raises his brow higher. “And?”

Kai stays silent for a length. “He is a victim.”

“I’m growing impatient of waiting for you to reach your point, Kai,” Castellann says, crossing his arms over his chest. If only Sehun could think straight, he would have complimented the blonde man for looking like a celestial being. Everything about the man seems surreal, from his eyes to his attitude.

“I didn’t think it appropriate to kill him,” Kai says in a small voice now.

“And you thought it appropriate to bring him here because this is a home for every unfortunate stray?”

“I was wondering if you could cure him.”

Castellann stares at Kai wordlessly. After a minute, a scoff escapes his lips and he laughs. “He is a pretty one, isn’t he? Have you gone thinking with your small head rather than your big one?” he points from Kai’s crotch to his face. “Get rid of him,” he spits with a finality in his tone and turns on his heel to march away.

Sehun drops his gaze to Kai’s fingers lingering on the gun strapped to his thigh. “No,” comes the response and Castellann halts. He turns around, slowly, and his eyebrows furrows into a knot.

“What did you say?” he crosses the room and stops directly before Kai. His brilliant blue eyes are streaked with grey and a dusted with specks of purple. They are fascinating and Sehun probably should not be admiring the eyes of the man that wants to kill him.

“You heard me clearly, Castellann,” Kai says. “I said no.”

The blonde man lets out a soft chuckle. “The nerve of you. It’s almost enticing,” he hums and runs a finger along Kai’s jaw. “You have never asked me anything before and you wish to save this boy’s life? I wonder why.”

“Will you do it or not?”

“Since you insist so much, I would love to do it for you. But you know well enough that the Circle will not allow it. He would not be allowed into the outside world again even if I cured him. He has seen too much. That said, why not just let him Turn and I will try to have it authorised? He would be a nice little addition to the family.”

“No,” Kai states firmly. “He has Daemon blood in him.”

“Oh, yes,” Castellann mutters. _Daemon blood_ , Sehun wonders and a chill runs down his spine. “The blood will be triggered if he transforms,” he nods to himself. “Why is it that you care for this one?” he asks as though in curiosity.

“I don’t. But he is a victim after all.”

“Aren’t we all?” the blonde man smirks. “Bring him to my room, sweetheart. I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
